James and Molly's Beach Date
by Darkknight55
Summary: Collaboration with Scrubb1910. James and Molly get into hijinks at Knapford Beach, from a peeping tom to learning to surf.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written in collaboration with Scrubb1910. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Day at the Beach

Being an Island, Sodor has many beaches where people can enjoy the relaxing seaside. One morning, a familiar red bus pulled up to Knapford Beach. Bertie turned to his passengers.

"Alright folks, Knapford Beach right out the door. Hope you all have a good day."

The passengers all departed, some chatting excitedly among themselves while others pushed their way to the front. James and Molly were the last to disembark, arm in arm with a picnic basket hung over James's arm.

"Thanks for the ride, Bertie."

"No problem, James. You two have a good date, now."

"Thanks."

At last the two disembarked and Bertie sped off. James turned to his girlfriend.

"Ready for a day at the beach, honey?"

"Not quite."

James almost fell over in surprise at this.

"What? Why?"

"Simple, I need to get my swimsuit on, silly."

James laughed at her joke.

"Yeah, good point. Come on, the changing rooms are over here."

A minute later, the two reached the changing huts and removed their swim suits from the basket.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute."

"No peeking, alright?"

"No peeking."

With that, the two went their separate ways.

A few minutes later, James exited the hut wearing a red speedo. He glanced around, but didn't see his girlfriend anywhere.

"She must be changing. I'll just wait here for her."

As he waited, he heard what sounded like giggling coming from behind the shack. Suspicious, he walked around to find Diesel staring through a peephole in the Woman's side.

"Heh heh, I ought to see tickets. Arry and Bert would love this."

"Love what, Diesel?"

Diesel nearly jumped out of his skin as James marched over to him.

"Oh, hey James. How's it going?"

"Diesel, don't think I don't know what your doing. Stop watching my girlfriend change or else."

"Or else what, Rusty Red Scrap Iron? What're you going to do?"

James's eye twitched erratically, as if he was about to snap.

Molly had just finished changing when she heard a lot of screaming and fighting from outside.

"What's going on?"

She stepped outside just in time to see a frightened Diesel limping away, battered and bruised. James walked up, panting heavily.

"James, are you alright? What's gotten into Diesel?"

"He was...watching you...change...through a peephole. I managed to scare him off. Nobody deserves to have their privacy violated like that."

After catching his breath, he got a good look at her outfit. She wore a simple yellow bikini that complimented her beauty perfectly, but James made sure not to stare. Molly smiled at her Boyfriend's antics.

"Well, I don't appreciate you resorting to violence, but it was sweet of you to do that. Thanks James."

Before James could respond, she kissed him on the lips, shocking him before returning the gesture. They broke apart after a minute, giggling.

"Come on, lets not let Diesel ruin our date."

"I thought you'd never ask."

And with that the two ran off to find a good spot, ready and anxious to begin their day at the beach.


	2. Surf's Up

Chapter 2: Surf's Up

Although it wasn't quite noon, the sun still hung sigh over the beach. James and Molly walked hand in hand on the beach, letting the waves wash up against their feet.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, James?"

"Well, second most beautiful after you."

"Aww, you big sweetie."

After a few more minutes of walking later, they saw a sign that read "Surf lessons at noon. First lesson free, See Mako for details."

This grabbed their attention instantly.

"Hey James, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Free surfing lesson?"

Molly didn't answer, only half leading/half dragging James to sign up. Not that he minded, though. He wanted some surfing lessons as well.

At noon, the couple met at a secluded part of the beach with a small group of amateur surfers waiting for their instructor. They didn't have long to wait, as soon a tall, tanned instructor surfed up. He shook the water out of his hair as he walked over to his class.

"Hello everyone, my names Mako and I'll be instructing you on how to surf. Now, the first thing you need to learn is how to balance on the board. We'll practice on the sand first, but we'll soon move to the water. Now, everyone grab a board!"

For the next hour the group practiced balancing on the boards, going over the proper stances and how to rise to their feet. But while James learned rather quickly, Molly struggled to fully grasp the lesson, wobbling all over the place in an uneasy stance. Mako saw this and walked over, gently taking her in his arms.

"Hey, its alright. Surfing isn't easy, but you'll get the hang of it. Its all in the arms..."

He then guided her through the phases, something that didn't fly past James's field of vision. But before anything could come of it, Molly shrugged him off.

"Thanks Mako, I think I have it now. Why don't you go help someone else, someone who _came here_ alone."

Taking the hint, Mako bowed his head and left to help another woman. Molly gave James a reassuring look, calming him down immensely.

Around 1:00, Mako blew his whistle, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, great work. Now lets have some fun and surf for real!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as they all charged for the ocean, nearly trampling poor Mako in the process. James and Molly were the last to reach the waves.

"Race you out, Molly!"

"You're on!"

Although James won, both of them laughed because they were having so much fun. After a while, everyone got tired and returned to the shore. Mako was waiting for them there.

"Well done everyone! Id say you're all proficient surfers. But remember, the first rule of any sport is to know your limits."

At that, the crowd dispersed, while James and Molly went off to have more fun under the sun.


	3. Eye on the Birdie

Chapter 3: Eye on the Birdie

After some more time spent surfing, James and Molly returned to shore to eat lunch.

"I hope you packed something good, James."

"I sure did. Stinky cheese and tomato sandwiches!"

"Ooh, my favorite!"

Once they reached their spot, James pulled out the sandwiches, ready to dig in…

Only for a seagull to swoop in, snatching them out of his hand with one fowl swoop. James stared at his empty hands for a second before his expression turned to anger.

"Hey, those aren't yours! Get back here!"

"James, wait!"

But James was already chasing after the bird, leaving Molly to shake her head.

"I love him, but he does have a tendency to overreact."

James first found the bird by some rocks, resting to pluck its feathers.

"Alright, little bird, I'm not going to hurt you. Just hand over the food and no one gets hurt."

The bird did not move, just squawking at him. This made James cross.

"Alright, you're asking for it!"

He leapt at the bird, ready to snatch the sandwiches…

Only for the bird to fly away, sandwiches in beak, sending James crashing into the sea. When he washed up on shore, he was soaking wet.

"I'm going to get my food back if it's the last thing I do."

Next, he found the seagull nestling on a sandcastle.

"Okay, tell you what. Give me back my food, and I promise to give you all the breadcrumbs you could ever want later. Deal?"

Once more he was ignored.

"Alright, I'll just take these and…"

But as he made his move, he tripped over a rock, crashing into the castle and destroying it as the bird flew harmlessly away. But before James could pull himself up, a little boy's voice cried out.

"Daddy, this mean man destroyed my sandcastle."

"Uh oh."

For his troubles, James received a punch to the face.

Now sporting a black eye, James found the bird sitting in a nest.

"Alright, you stupid bird brain. I have had it up to here with you, so give me the sandwiches or I'll…"

James trailed off when he saw the bird begin feeding its newborn children, the baby birds chomping down vigorously. He just couldn't bring himself to rob them of food.

"Alright, you win this round. I'll back off."

Sad and defeated, James limped away, mumbling "stupid bird" under his breath.

James returned to Molly, dejected.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I just wanted to have a perfect date with you, but I let a stupid bird get in the way. This whole date is ruined."

Molly kissed him on the cheek, making him feel better.

"Don't worry James, you didn't ruin it. I think its really sweet that you went to all that trouble. Now come on, lets go get some hot dogs."

James's smiled grew.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Come on, I'll pay."

"Ooh, what a gentleman."

And the two-left hand in hand to grab some hot dogs. It wasn't the romantic lunch James was hoping for, but as long as Molly was happy, he was happy.


	4. Serving Up Trouble

Chapter 4: Serving Trouble

By midday, the beach was packed full of holidaymakers, but James and Molly didn't feel crowded. While walking the shore, they saw a group of people at the volleyball court, about to begin. One of them waved them over.

"Hey, you guys want to play? We need two more, boys vs girls."

James and Molly glanced at each other.

"You up for some friendly competition?"

"That depends, James. Are you ready to get your butt kicked."

"Ooh, ouch."

After a minute of strategizing, the game got underway. James was on a team with Mako, Brad, John, and Jack while Molly was on a team with Sarah, Beth, Isobella, and Courtney. The match was a best out of three.

The first game went by surprisingly fast. While the men worked in perfect coordination, the women had more trouble. James was the main server, and managed to get a hard lead for his team Still, they game ended with a respectable 21-14.

The second game was where things heated up. The women turned the game around so quickly that James swore that they were just messing with them the first time. Although the men did score some points, the game ended with a miserable 21-5.

It all came down to this. After a hard fought bout, it was match point with both teams tied. Molly was serving, and James wasn't going to let her team walk away with an easy win.

"Alright boys, here it comes."

With a hard punch, the ball soared over the net. With some teamwork and coordination, the men's team managed to return it after a minute of struggle. This went on for another five minutes before James jumped up and slammed it hard, sending it hurdling towards the other side. All of the girls scrambled to cover it...

Only for Molly to just miss it, causing the men to cheer in victory. Although disappointed that they lost, the women still congratulated their opponents on the win, Molly and Isobella kissing their boyfriends on the cheeks to show there was no hard feelings.

"That was a great game everybody. Come on, lets go the snack bar, I'm buying!"

Everyone cheered and followed Mako to the pier, still talking about their epic game.


End file.
